A Top Gun Story
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Parody of the 1986 Top Gun movie. Uses Bloody Roar game characters. Rated T for slight language, and the events of the final dogfight scene. Enjoy!


**A Top Gun Story**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: My old passed away on Sunday. He had a heart attack and... BAM! So now I just might have to move out of the house I currently live in. On the upside, hopefully I can get moved into a place close to Cap & Co where I work.**

 **Forgot what games or cartoons I was going to use in this one, and please forgive me for the title as I couldn't think of the best word that 'Top' would work with. But as I'm on a kick with the Bloody Roar games, I figure I'll use them in this.**

 **This one will be just a oneshot of the first mission in Top Gun movie, unless people review it suggesting me to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Top Gun belongs to Paramount pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films. Bloody Roar belongs to Activision and Hudson. Yu-Gi-Oh GX and the Jetroid, (the jet the Good guys will fly,) belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. And the "Red Scorpion Flyer" from Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm cartoon belongs to... whoever owns the cartoon. Sorry I don't remember who they are.**

The sun was slowly rising, the sky glowing with a rosy red hue. From the ground alongside a long deserted road, there opened a great passage. Up came a platform on which rested a small red jet with what looked like eyes just below the cockpit on both sides.

The engine roared as the pilot powered up the vehicle. And with great speed, the jet took off into the sky.

Shortly after the first jet took off, there was a second jet raised onto the platform. And again, as the pilot powered up, the jet burst to the end of the runway and took off into the sky.

 **Inside the Base:**

Workers sat at control pannels, some came through doors wishing their 'Good Mornings', and some wore headsets on their heads.

"AK, this is Home Plate," said the man watching the large circular radar screen. "We have unknown aircraft inbound. Vector 1-7-5 for Bogey."

 **Enemy jet appearance:**

The craft was red, with a dome-shaped front on the cockpit. If one were to see it from the front, they could see the pilot, the support between their legs, and the handlebar-like controls he used to steer the craft. There was also what looked like claws, or pincers, protruding from the sides, and a large, curved, tail on the back. The craft's design gave it the look of a giant flying scorpion.

 **Inside the Base:**

A large, massively muscular fellow stepped toward his subordinate.

"Who's up there?" he asked in his deep, bold voice.

"Uriko and Alice, and Yugo and Jenny," replied the subordinate.

"Just great," Alan Gado grumbled. "Yugo and Jenny."

 **With the Pilots:**

"Talk to me, Jen," Yugo called over his shoulder from the pilot's seat.

"Copy, I got it," replied Jenny. "Contact, 15 left, 45 miles, 700 knots closure."

"Uriko, ya hear that, kiddo?" Yugo asked to the other Jetroid.

"Copy," Uriko replied. Then she called over her shoulder. "Alice, you got it?"

"Copy, I got radar contact," replied Alice.

"If I get Visual ID, Uriko, you hook him," Yugo said.

"Copy, and I'll shake 'em and bake 'em," Jenny smiled.

 **Inside the Base:**

Through the speakers in the ground base, Yugo called in his report: "Home Plate, this is AK, 409. I got him inbound, heading 3-4-7 at 15 miles. 700 knots closure."

"AK, take Storm, 15 Left, 4-0" replied the radar worker.

"Are we expecting visitors today?" Gado asked.

"Negatory, sir," replied another worker, a little snarkily.

 **With the Pilots:**

"Alice, check if he's a single, would ya?" Uriko asked.

"Copy," Alice replied, looking to the radar. Something didn't seem right about the blip. "Jenny, you see a trailer?"

"Negative, Bunny," Jenny replied. "Looks to be a single."

"Uriko, I'm gonna go head-to-head with him," Yugo called.

"Please be careful, Yugo, I don't like this stuff. I'll climb higher and see if he's actually alone." And so Uriko pulled the jet into a steady climb, she and Alice donning their oxygen masks.

Meanwhile, Yugo and Jenny had donned their own masks, ready for a possible dogfight.

"A thousand knots closure, Yugo," Jenny called. "He's coming straight for us."

"All right buddy," Yugo muttered to himself, "what's got you jumpy?"

But suddenly, the craft banked to the left, and there was a second craft right behind.

"Holy damn! There's two of them!" Yugo cried.

The two enemy craft zoomed past Yugo and Jenny. Jenny quickly glanced over her shoulder.

"Scorpios Rojas! No one's lived to tell the tale of these as of yet!"

 **Inside the Base:**

"What the Hell are those doing here?!" Gado fumed. "What's their position?"

"Two hundred senventy-five miles, sir," replied the subordinate.

"Two hundred seventy-five miles? Get rid of them!" Gado spat.

 **With the Pilots; Yugo:**

"Uriko, go get Red 1. I'm going after Red 2."

 **With Uriko:**

"He disappeared in the sun," she said, looking around. "Shoot! What's he doing?! Alice, you got him back there?"

Alice glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was the red aircraft, speeding toward the back of their jet.

"He's coming around! He's gonna get right on our tails!"

And before they knew it, he was in position.

"Ah, Damn it! This bogey's all over me!" Uriko cried, trying to shake off the bandit.

 **Inside the Base:**

"What's their range now?" Gado asked.

"Two hundred twenty-five miles, sir,"

"They break a hundred seventy-five miles, dispatch the emergency 3 aircraft," Gado ordered.

"Yes, sir."

 **With Yugo and Jenny:**

"Airspeed 400. Go get him, Yugo!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'm going for Target Lock," Yugo replied, clicking the loce button. He began to whisper to himself. "Come on, lock up buddy. Lock up-"

The system toned like the flatline signal on a Hospital Heart Monitor.

"I got him locked!" exclaimed Yugo. "Bingo."

But Yugo hoped he could scare the enemy off. And thankfully, it worked like a dream. The scorpion pilot banked, and zoomed off as fast as he could.

"We got him, Yugo! He's bugging out and heading home!" Jenny cheered.

"Home Plate, this is Yugo. Red 2 is headed home."

 **Inside the Base:**

"What's their position?" Gado asked.

"Two hundred twenty miles and bearing 2-1-0, sir," responded the subordinate.

 **With Uriko and Alice:**

The flatline tone sounded, indicating the Scorpion pilot had locked onto them.

"Uriko, he's locked onto us! Get away from this creep!" Alice cried.

"He's engaging me!" Uriko cried, banking left and right, trying to avoid the shot. "Damn it, Home Plate, this is AK 4-1-5, this bogey's all over me! He's got Target Lock on me! May I have permission to fire?"

"Do not fire unless fired upon," Gado responded.

Fortunately, Yugo and Jenny had caught up to the fight.

"Jenny, there they are, right below us," Yugo called over his shoulder.

"The Red's in perfect position," Jenny replied. "He's right on Uriko's rear."

Yugo shook his head. "No way, Jen. He'd have fired by now. He's just trying to tick us off."

"Yugo, get down here and get this bastard off me!" Uriko cried.

"Easy, kitty. Bring it back hard left, help me engage," Yugo said quietly. Then as he watched Uriko's Jetroid turn hard to the left, he added; "I'm on my way."

Yugo made his way behind the Scorpion and followed the pilot's every move. After a while he got frustrated.

"I can't shoot this S.O.B. Let's try aand have a little fun with him." And so he made his way up above his enemy and rolled upside-down.

"Is this your idea of 'Fun', Yugo?" Jenny asked, her stomach beginning to turn.

"Greetings!" Yugo laughed as the enemy pilot gazed upward at him and Jenny. Then he gazed at Jenny, who held a mobile phone.

"Watch the birdie!" she exclaimed. Then she flashed the phone's camera light. The pilot looked around in a daze, disoriented from the bright flash.

"Jeez, do I crack myself up!" Yugo continued to laugh as he rolled the jet upright. The Red Scorpion jet disappeared.

"This is a great shot, Yugo," Jenny stated proudly. "I ought to look into work in photography."

"Uriko," Yugo called over the commlink. "Your back's clear, Red 1 has bugged off."

Inside the cockpit of her Jetroid, Uriko was shaking with fear, her breathing shaky and uneven. Yugo spoke again, moving his jet beside hers.

"Uriko, this is Yugo. We've had enough fun for today, don't ya think? I'm getting a bit low on fuel, so Jenny and I will head to base. We'll see you on the ground."

And with that, Yugo turned his jet and piloted his way back to the base. Uriko's jet didn't move.

"Uriko, we're running low on gas," Alice called. "We need to get out of here." No response from the pilot's seat, so Alice tried again. "Uriko?"

Her only move was to take off her mask.

"Uriko, come on, Uriko." Alice called.

 **Back at the Base:**

"Just take it back to the base now. Con on Uriko," they heard Alice keep saying over the speakers.

"Get them on deck as soon as possible," Gado ordered. "They must be low on fuel."

 **With Uriko and Alice:**

"Uriko we've got to land this bird. We are way low on gas. You understand me?"

 **With Yugo:**

He was slowly but surely making progress, his landing gear already down.

 _"Yugo, you're at half a mile. Call the ball."_

"Copy. Yugo has the ball," he responded.

"Uriko, it's time to land, now let's do it!" Alice's voice cried over the speaker.

"Jenny, Uriko's in trouble," he said.

"Come on, Yugo," she responded. "We're getting low on gas. Let's land this sucker."

"URIKO!"

That did it. Enough was enough. Yugo yanked the joystick and practically _threw_ the Throttle stick forward. The Jetroid took off into the sky again as Yugo turned around.

"What are you doing, Wolf Boy?! We've got no fuel for this!" Jenny protested.

"We're going after Uriko."

 **Inside the Base:**

Gado was getting furious.

"You tell them to land that jet, that's a Direct Order!"

 **With Uriko:**

"AK, you are instructed to land. Land Immediately!" came the voice over the speaker. Fortunately, Yugo flew up beside their jet at about the same time.

"Any of you kids see a runway around here?" Yugo asked, half joking.

"Yugo, we got a problem up here." Alice called. "That Red really scared the poor kitty. I don't think she can get back."

"You're all right, Uriko," Yugo soothed. "Just stay on my wing, and I'll take you all the way in. Just stay with me."

Uriko squinted her eyes, shuttered, and then thought about her mother, Mitsuko. That did it. She was going to trust her friend, and bring the jet safely down, if only so she could see her mother again.

Slowly, the two Jetroids made their way towards the Base Runway.

"Easy, Kitten," Yugo whispered. "Just a stroll in the park, baby."

He glanced at Uriko's jet.

"A little low. You're a little low." he warned. Uriko gasped and covered her mouth with her mask, almost putting it back over her face.

"Come on, Kitty, pull it up," he instructed. She just shuttered.

"Pull up, Uriko," Yugo repeated. And she slowly pulled the jet back up to his height.

"That's it. Almost there."

But her jet was slowly beginning to drop again.

 _"Uriko, you're well below standard glide path. Half a mile. Call the ball."_

"Cop- Copy, Ball," Uriko nervously acknowledged.

Lower and lower the jet dropped, Uriko getting more and more nervous.

"Pull up!" Alice's voice suddenly broke her train of thought. "Some more power."

Suddenly, she was going a little fast, and almost at the hanger.

"Holy! Put on the brakes!" Alice cried.

She yanked the Throttle stick back, and the hook on the back of the jet caught on the rope. The Jet screeched to a halt, only thirty feet from the hanger, and the engine began to make sound like it was shutting down. Perhaps it had run out of fuel at that moment as well.

One could almost hear Uriko's sigh of relief over the loud engine noise, even from outside the cockpit.

 **End Notes: Whew! Toosk a few days, but I finally got it.**

 **Whoever notices mistakes I might have made, don't even say it in your Review. The actual Top Gun movie made mistakes too. For instance: Wouldn't there be a Fuel Tanker Jet up there to refuel them if they needed it? I certainly think there would (And SHOULD) have been myself.**

 **I lost my old man it took a few days, and I'm really messed up right now. Give me a break! If you must review, tell me if you want the story to be based on the whole movie, and which Bloody Roar characters should be which Top Gun characters.**

 **Cast:**

 **Stringer: Gado the Lion**

 **Maverick: Yugo the Wolf**

 **Goose: Jenny the Bat**

 **Cougar: Uriko the Half Beast**

 **Merlin: Alice the Rabbit**

 **Mig 1: Shenlong the Tiger**

 **Mig 2: Busuzima the Chameleon**

 **Who here wants me to do a story where:**

 **The Bloody Roar characters read Fan-Fictions about themselves**

 **The Bloody Roar characters live domesticated, Seinfeld lives**

 **Sort of a Bloody Roar version of Transatlantic Evolution by Kittie La Rue.**

 **Kittie La Rue: I think I finally figured out the fandom I want to use in my version of "Transatlantic Evolution" Hope you enjoy, if I get it up.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
